disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
Not to be confused with Cadence. Candace Gertrude Flynn is the main female protagonist of Disney's television series Phineas and Ferb, ''although she can sometimes be the anti-heroine. She is the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household; the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb. Her time is usually occupied by attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda, for their daily activities, which she disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She also chats with her best friend Stacy Hirano on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Candace is voiced by Ashley Tisdale, who is also known for her roles as Maddie on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Sharpay in High School Musical . Biography Early life Candace was born on the eleventh of July, fifteen years ago in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. ("Comet Kermillian") Sometime in the 90's, Candace was introduced to a children's television show named Ducky Momo, for which she'd developed an obsession. Her brother Phineas was born a few years later. This brought an end to the loneliness Candace had bore as a child. She has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with her younger brother.("Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). In the song "Ducky Momo is My Friend", it is revealed that Candace was very lonely before Phineas was born, since she was an only child at the time. ("Nerds of a Feather") When she was a child, her mother Linda Flynn married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Love Handel concert. Subsequently, she and Phineas were joined by Lawrence's son, Ferb, who develops a brother and best friend relationship with Phineas. Candace grew up knowing Lawrence as her father and until now calls him 'Dad'. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") In the third grade, she, along with Stacy shared an obsession over a boy named Billy Clark. He is only mentioned and never seen. ("Spa Day") At her fifth-grade graduation, Linda embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable plaything of some sort, as brought up by Candace in ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Middle School In Middle School, Candace falls in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he speaks to her the first time in 7th grade (June 3) and bumps into her in the hallway (May 6). Her crush becomes something of an obsession, and over the years she begins to watch him, and marks tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to laughing on April 3) on a calender as "special moments." ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") She, as well as Stacy, had a crush on a boy named Billy Clarke ("Spa Day"). He has never been shown and Candace only talked about him once. Teenage Years Phineas and Ferb's ideas began to become a bigger thorn in Candace's side when she entered her teens. However, lately, Candace has been beginning to participate in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, and has actually enjoyed and benefited from them several times. Candace auditioned for Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. As the 100th contestant to perform on stage, she won the right to sing with PFT, which turns out to be Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. However, Candace refuses to sing because she does not want to participate in her brother's plans. When PFT goes on their city tour, Candace loses her audition to a musical blender. Jeremy gives her some advice to just sing, so when PFT gives their final performance, Candace sings with them. Afterwards, she realizes that her brothers were not a nuisance after all before Phineas announces that the band was retiring ("Flop Starz"). Candace was one of the world's first time travelers, due to the fact that she interferes with Phineas and Ferb's schemes, then, in the past, she also draws small signs of her obsession with Jeremy, (she writes "C+J" in the mud). ("It's About Time!"). Candace went out to space when she accidentally entered Phineas and Ferb's rocket. Phineas and Ferb decided to retrieve her, and successfully, they did. They eventually ran out of fuel, causing Phineas and Ferb to stop by a milkshake bar, which turns out to be the star their father had bought for them. When the trio got home, the rocket blasts off into space, leaving Candace dumbfounded ("Out to Launch"). Candace was hired as a life guard at Lake Nose, where she started mistaking innocent objects to be the Lake Nose monster. She was fired due to this. However, when Nosebud was rushing towards the captain, Bob Webber, Candace pushed him out of the way. Mr. Webber asked Candace if she wanted her job back, and she replied by snapping and saying "Okay!" ("The Lake Nose Monster") Candacе developed an affection for Bango-Ru toys, and created her own doll online, which turned out to be a mix of a cow and a frog. Displeased with the look of her creation, she discarded it in favor of Meap, a cute alien Phineas and Ferb discovered, and used him as her Bango-Ru when she and Stacy went to the Bango-Ru convention ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Candace eventually met Mandy, a visiting relative of the Flynn's neighbors. The two bonded briefly, but became competitive when Mandy asserted that her brothers' projects were far more impressive (and annoying) than those of Phineas and Ferb. Seeking to one-up Mandy, Candace insisted that her brothers build an amazing backyard fort. Their fort quickly silenced Mandy ("Thaddeus and Thor"). At a pool party thrown by Jeremy, Candace found out that an adventurous Australian girl was capturing Jeremy's attention. Candace tried everything to get Jeremy to notice her, which eventually happened when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes interfered with the pool party. However, the girl turned out to be Jeremy's cousin, Nicolette and her "adventures" had only been in a video game ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Candace went on a game show made by Phineas and Ferb after learning about Jeremy starring in a TV commercial. Jeremy and Coltrane eventually saw her on the game show and after it ended, Jeremy came by to congratulate her and told her she was on a whole new level. She eventually found out Jeremy was only a foot model in the commercial, but complimented him, saying he had "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Candace tries to bust her brother by acting as a super-villain called "Dangiraffe" with the help of Khaka Peu Peu ("The Beak") In Hawaii, she tries to relax and not going to bust her brother but letting the hotel manager do it for her. The next day she was suffering from "bad luck" form an amulet that her brother help her getting rid of it to the volcano ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). While visiting Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo, she met Glenda Wilkins that help her and decide to "give up" busting her brother. While riding on a train to Gearheart Summit, she help get the train to the summit by dismantling the train and using a fuel to the boiler. ("Last Train to Bustville"). Candace tries to be two places at from the Library and The Johnson Family Picnic by Phineas and Ferb's running shoes that unaware that it was an unstable prototype that having a hard time stopping and slowing down. ("Run, Candace, Run") Adult Years When Phineas and Ferb travel to the future, they see Future Candace. She has three children Amanda, Xavier and Fred. 20 years has done her a world of good personality wise, as she is no longer obsessed with busting her brothers. Whether this is because she just gave up at one point or because they came to an understanding is unknown. When she meets her past self she actually wonders if she really used to be so crazy ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Alternate Reality When Phineas and Ferb show up in the future, Future Candace was still intent on busting them. But when she fails to get mom to them, the person who invented the time machine, Xavier Onassis shows up, and when he learns that the future has corn dogs, he decides to stay, leaving the time machine for Future Candace's use. She travels back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she drags present-day Linda outside, where she sees Phineas and Ferb on the rollercoaster. When Future Candace went back to the future, it turned out her busting of Phineas and Ferb had resulted in a chain reaction, which caused Doofenshmirtz to take over the world. She manages to relocate the time machine and goes back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she stops Current Future Candace from busting Phineas and Ferb. After explaining things, they attempt to get to the time machine, but Doofenshmirtz rolls in on a giant tinfoil ball (which was the result of a recent battle with Perry), crushing the machine. The two go to Phineas to seek help from him, but then Phineas points out that since they fixed the future, the Alternate Reality Candace would no longer exist, which causes her to somehow blink out of existence ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. Freak-outs Candace, as a teenager, is known to go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday," she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium," Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens." When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to over-analyze every interaction they have. As she has strived for Jeremy's affection she would anylize his actions closely trying to piece together his attitude towards her. On several occasions, she would misinterpret his actions and come to abrupt conclusions. These occasions include when came to believe he was dumping her after he cancelled their date ("Cheer Up Candace") and when she was convinced that he never called her by any cute nickname because he didn't care about her ("The Baljeatles"). Either way, it has turned out that Candace has overreacted and Jeremy cares about her deeply. Sanity Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once, which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession. It has even gotten to the point where she cannot even enjoy a relaxing day with her mother without wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, even after promising to her that she would try. She has also done it for so much of the summer that she has incorporated it into her daily routine, and cannot enjoy a day without thinking about busting them. Frustration Her constant failures trying to expose her brothers' big ideas to Linda have eaten away at her composure over time and she has sunk down into a morally crippled state. As of now, she frequently displays an erratic behavior for which many people including her mother have come to view her as psychotic and questioned her sanity. Few understand that she is almost always right in her rants and fewer understand how frustrating her day-to-day routines are. ("Out of Toon", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Physical appearence Candace has her own set of trademark clothes. As a child, before Phineas and Ferb came into her life, she wore a deep red T-shirt with a white dress over top, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. ("Nerds of a Feather") As a teen she typically wears a deep red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. Her hair is colored orange, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders with dark blue eyes. A notable physical trait of hers is her unusually long neck. On the occasion where her clothing was switched with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, Vanessa commented that this made her look like a "walking candy cane." ("Hail Doofania!"). Candace has worn a white T-shirt (once a flower appeared on the front) with jeans on the occasions that she wants to impress Jeremy on a date. Both times she has done this, Suzy Johnson interfered with her date. While working as a lifeguard with Jeremy at Lake Nose, she wore a red jacket and shorts, a visor, and flip flops ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). In an attempt to get tickets to go to a concert, she joined the Fireside Girls and wore the standard Fireside Girl uniform and sash. Her Fireside Girl uniform had to be hand-sewn, and it is clear that Candace is not the best seamstress; the stitches on her sleeves are lopsided and irregular. Her Fireside Girl Uniform is similar to her normal set of clothing, but with a color change in order to fit into their color scheme ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). 20 years into the future, Candace will have a face shaped like Linda's, but still have her unusually long neck and the same haircut. She will also wear a red t-shirt and white pants ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace often appears with her own patterned background (as opposed to the generic "triangle" background), which could be descrided as a filled in letter "D", half of an egg, or the shape of her head in profile, similar to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's as she has the same head shape. Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace had been very lonely as an only child prior to Phineas's birth ("Nerds of a Feather"). When he was introduced to her, she loved him dearly ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). More recently, in the years after they were joined by Ferb, Candace has come to view her brother as a nuisance and devotes large portions of her time to trying to get him in trouble with their mother. She openly expresses that their big ideas are constantly getting on her nerves and has little support for them. Her urge to bust her brothers is driven by the constant danger their regular activities pose along with fact that she'd be caught if she tried doing the same thing. However, Candace has on few occasions found herself involved in one of her brothers' projects. One of those times was when she willingly cooperated with Phineas to reunite Love Handel for their parents' anniversary in favor of romance. During the nostalgic reunion concert shortly later, she put her arm around her brother and drew him closer, savoring the family moment ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Candace is aware of and on rare occasions acknowledges the talent Phineas possesses, the fun his projects are and the enthusiasm he stirs up ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Candace can and would enjoy herself when she participates in Phineas and Ferb's big ideas and often puts aside her mindset to get them grounded. She would later ignore the disappointment of having failed to bust them and admit to having had fun ("Skiddley Whiffers", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "Wizard of Odd"). She typically cooperates with her brothers' ideas if she sees that she can benefit from them ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). In spite of her ever-present disagreement with Phineas, Candace cares about his safety and welfare. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river ("Traffic Cam Caper") and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue him, along with Ferb and Isabella, from Mitch's clutches ("The Chronicles of Meap"). She was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost him and Ferb ("Gaming the System"). In addition to that, she passed up a perfect opportunity to bust Phineas on his birthday ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). As much of a pain as he is to her, Candace has always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and has admitted that she can't possibly imagine having better brothers. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. There had already been two kids in Flynn's household when Ferb was eventually introduced to Candace. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and his step-brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions. They shared a quite delightful time and they might consider each other as "playmates" more than families. Years after Ferb's arrival, gradually, Candace is showing her inherent personality of a typical female teenager. She comes to view herself as the only mentally mature person in her family and views her brothers as nuisances. She ever said that they smelled like motor oil and confidence. ("Robot Rodeo") She spends much time trying to bust her brothers by exposing their Big Ideas to their mother. Most time she threatens that she’ll tell their mom and yells at them after being caught accidentally and experiencing all sorts of constant danger caused by their activities. While finding her brothers' big ideas, Candace appears to be as annoyed by Ferb as she is by Phineas. However, her bust aims to her biology sibling, Phineas more, perhaps. As Ferb never responds to her yells and threats. In spite of their usual disagreement, on few occasions, Candace's willing to cooperate with her brothers in their projects as well. One typical instance is during the time when she cooperated with her brothers to reunite the band Love Händel for their parents' wedding anniversary. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to Candace, their relationship remains mostly unclear. Generally, Candace and Ferb are not very familiar. Their relationship isn't as close as the relationship between Candace and Phineas. It seems that Candace doesn't comprehend Ferb, neither. When being asked what Ferb is short for, she thought for a while and finally replied that she doesn't know it, which is kind of astonishing. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Also, once Candace was convinced that Ferb was an alien and tailed after him for a whole day, gathering photos as evidence. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Despite their limited on-screen interactions, generally, Candace loves Ferb and she has shown direct affection and love for him as her brother. An instance of this was when she admitted to caring about him as deeply as she does with Phineas and playfully tousled with his hair. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") In fact, she was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost Ferb and Phineas ("Gaming the System") Candace also cares about Ferb's happiness and safety. This can be demonstrated by the behaviors of her after Phineas and Ferb was sent to Smile Away Reformatory School. After learning the constrained pains Phineas and Ferb suffered in the school, Candace and Jeremy Johnson managed to rescue them from the reformatory school and flee as far as possible. When they reached the damaged flying car at the edge of the gorge, Candace pulled the toolbox from the car and ushered them to fix it. Unfortunately, the car fell into the ravine suddenly, and Candace could only attempted to get her brothers work again to build a bridge. Candace even broke down and confessed how proud she'd secretly been to be Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Sobbing, she felt deeply regretful for the things she had done to her brothers and admitted that creativity was the best thing about them. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") Similarly, Candace once acknowledged that she had always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and they are the best brothers she could ask for. Perry the Platypus Over the years, Candace has come to view Perry as "bland". ("No More Bunny Business") She disapproves of his presence and especially dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. When she finds him on her bed, she holds Phineas and Ferb personally responsible and scolds them for letting him into her personal quarters. Due to an incident with Phineas and Ferb's teleportation portals, Candace's disdain for platypuses altogether has increased. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") After the experience, she was led to believe that the sheer status of being a platypus was gross. However, she completely ignored this disdain on multiple occasions. One of them was when she had been on the homestretch to success busting her brothers and hugged him. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Another was when she petted and spoke to him kindly after noticing that he had returned from one of his daily disappearances. ("Mom's Birthday") Candace was also relieved to see that Perry was still around after losing her temporary pet rabbit "Mr. Cutie Patootie," in spite of complaining about his "blandness" earlier. ("No More Bunny Business") Candace had even made the decision that she should be the one to take care of what they thought was Perry's egg rather than leave the task to Phineas and Ferb's machine, feeling that their method of nurturing it was unacceptably inhospitable after having seen a documentary about turtles. ("Perry Lays an Egg") Candace once yelled angrily at Perry and put him outside after tripping over him in the middle of the night. However, when Perry did not return to the house the next morning, she is overwhelmed by guilt thinking that Perry's disappearance was her fault (when in fact he had really been reassigned to another nemesis and had to relocate). She helps Phineas and Ferb in the search for Perry, and gladly welcomes him back when he returns. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") On few occasions, Candace has seen Perry as an agent. Though she concluded to be hallucinating, she tagged along on one of Perry's missions. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") She'd also seen Perry as an agent a few times in dreams. Though it was within Perry's dream, Candace had seen Perry fighting with Doofenshmirtz over the controls of a giant robotic spider near the end of her own dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") After Candace was knocked unconscious by Phineas and Ferb's method of cleaning the house, she also saw Perry in the dream that followed. He took the shape of an undercover agent fighting and protecting her from Doofenshmirtz. This could imply that she has some knowledge over Perry's double life. Candace didn't appear to mind when she woke up with the platypus beside her later. ("Wizard of Odd") When she found out Perry was an actual undercover agent, she remarked it being the most mundane thing she'd comprehended for the day she was having. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace's repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace's every attempt to show Linda the boys' 'activities', the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself ("Perry Lays an Egg", "The Secret of Success", "Candace Gets Busted", "Meapless in Seattle"). But when Future Candace travels to the past, she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Lawrence Fletcher Candace has a good relationship with Lawrence Fletcher, up to the level she calls him her dad. She obeys and respects him up to the same level as she does with her mother. Lawrence tried to teach Candace how to drive, and specially how to do parallel parking. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Lawrence and Candace also go to father-daughter competitions ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") in which both do their best effort. Stacy Hirano Candace is great friends with Stacy, and they are very nice to each other. Candace often calls Stacy when she has a problem, being it has to do with getting her brothers busted, or Jeremy. Candace will often get Stacy to help her as a sidekick. While Busting Her Brothers Candace started out thinking Stacy is reliable for busting her brothers, but seemed to rely on her less after seeing her vulnerability of being distracted ("Put That Putter Away"). Later, however, Candace again sought Stacy's help in busting her brothers in the theme of a 19th century detective, but once again was hindered by Stacy's failure at staying focused (Elementary My Dear Stacy). A later, more organized attempt at busting her brothers required the cooperation of Stacy, as well as Jenny. It involved having them trained rigorously in the utilization of meticulously devised tactics to guarantee that Phineas and Ferb's big idea would be exposed to Linda. It had at first seemed impeccable and had full probability of success. However, it failed when communications between the three was disabled by a power surge set off by Buford. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Advice on Jeremy Candace often calls Stacy for help when trying to impress Jeremy. ("At the Car Wash",Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) Many times, Candace is trying to impress Jeremy while Stacy and her have different plans. For example, when Candace and Stacy were going to the spa for an appointment, Candace saw Jeremy, who told them he was going to build houses for the homeless. Candace tried impressing him by working with him, but Stacy still wanted to go to the spa. Later, Candace apologized for wasting their day, but Stacy was fine, because Candace "did it for love." ("Spa Day") When Phineas and Ferb built a Car Wash, Stacy recommended that Candace should play hard to get, but Candace didn't listen because Jeremy asked her for a ride in a car ("At the Car Wash"). Jenny Brown Jenny is also a good friend of Candace's. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "The Lemonade Stand", "Candace Gets Busted") Buford Van Stomm Candace and Buford have ended up in competitions against each other, including a Foosball game and a quiz show. ("Got Game?", "Let's Take a Quiz") Candace along with Stacy also struggled to get pizzazium infinionite out of Buford's hands. ("Vanessassary Roughness") When Buford's number somehow found its way into Candace's cell phone contacts, Candace promptly deleted his entry in disgust. ("The Lemonade Stand") Candace and Buford have also had more amicable interactions. Candace once used Buford as a means of transportation to get up a ski slope. ("S'Winter") Candace also wound up speaking to Buford after temporarily "breaking up" with Stacy. Buford sympathized with Candace and started to tell her about his own experience in losing his best friend, but was annoyed when Candace ran off without letting him finish his story. ("The Lemonade Stand") Candace appeared to be concerned about Buford being on the Naughty List after finding out that his Christmas wish was to be thought of as nice by his friends, of which she may be included. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). She does not, however, seem to show a slightest interest in Isabella's feelings towards her brother while the latter provides the former with some useful pieces of advice about how to attract Jeremy; while Isabella is trying to confide in Candace about her personal problems, Candace's attention gets quickly focused on something else ("Out to Launch"). Interestingly, she apparently has no (or less of a) desire to "bust" Isabella in particular when she is involved with Phineas's Big Idea. Candace didn't even suggest calling Isabella's mom even though she acknowledged she was in the backyard. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") In a future episode, revealed July 9, 2011 by the cast and crew of the show in a meening in New York City, Candace will give Isabella some romantic advice. She does act like a big sister to Isabella, especially when she is sad or worried, especially when she cheered up Isabella when her dog, Pinky goes missing ("Where's Pinky?"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is Candace's boyfriend (as seen in almost episodes). It has been seen and mentioned, that Candace built a shrine towards Jeremy. ("Where's Perry?", "Split Personality") Candace would also often panic and worry so, as Jeremy has cancelled a date before ("Cheer Up Candace"). Candace's love interest in Jeremy frequently borders on obsessive. She would often spy on him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, as well as in a few other places. Candace is apparently very nervous when she'd ask Jeremy out. An example of this is when she had feared that he'd ridicule her for trying to ask him out on the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance, when it had turned out that he'd been expecting for her to ask him and was set to approve. ("Out to Launch") Prior to the Summer Solstice, Candace had been intent on gaining Jeremy's trust and affection. However, she remained unaware that he returned her feelings for him. Her attempts at getting his attention ranged from casual to desperate. She didn't care for competition and was under the impression that any other girl would be able to snatch him away from her without much of an effort. She would counter this either by trying to stir excitement and commotion to shift his attention away from her ("De Plane! De Plane!") or by confronting the girl in question directly. ("Unfair Science Fair") Candace was not only insecure that he would return another girl's feelings rather than hers, but feared that he'd simply try and put distance between himself and her on account of her obsession. For instance, she was apparently unhappy on the notion that he went out to spend time with her friends without her, when he was actually taking his little sister to see a movie. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") This insecurity was probably at its highest peak durint the Summer Solstice, when she saw him talking with and enjoying spending his time with several French high school students in Paris. Later, when she made it known to him that she saw what he was doing, it made him feel that she didn't trust him to her dismay. Candace was delighted to find out that Jeremy was considering her as his official girlfriend. Her efforts earn his affections have since ended. However, her efforts at keeping the relationship upheld and making Jeremy like her more remain unresolved. An instance of this was when she tried to find the reason behind him liking her ("The Great Indoors") and when she panicked upon seeing that he admired Eliza Fletcher's accent. ("My Fair Goalie") Romantic moments *Candace had dinner with Jeremy under where Phineas and Ferb's restaurant once was. ("Chez Platypus") *Jeremy and Candace officially became official boyfriend and girlfriend after they shared a kiss in her backyard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") ".]] *Jeremy and Candace had a picnic in Phineas and Ferb's bio-dome. Jeremy tried to tell Candace why he liked her several times but was interrupted. ("The Great Indoors") *Candace sold her good necklace and bought a silver electric guitar for Jeremy, while he sold his old guitar to buy her a pair of earrings. When their gifts were finally exchanged on Christmas morning, both Candace and Jeremy cherished them dearly and shared an embrace. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Candace received a homemade bracelet from Jeremy. ("Monster from the Id") *Candace and Jeremy go to a New Year's dance. Later, they kiss. ("Happy New Year!") Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ".]]Candace and Vanessa have met on several occasions and both of them are constantly trying to bust "schemers": Candace tries to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). They first met on Phienas and Ferb's ski lift ("S'Winter"). Their clothes were also accidentally switched in the laundry, and were forced to wear the other's clothes until they met at the laundry ("Hail Doofania!"). They both also fought over a Mary McGuffin doll which Lawrence accidentally sold to Doofenshmirtz ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). They sat together in Phienas and Ferb's plane, and stay together when the kids went to visit Baljeet's uncle. Vanessa remembered Candace's name ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). They later meet at the library to look for a book about disappearing object at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ("Doonkleberry Imperative") Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and attacking squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart ("Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", et al.). In "Suddenly Suzy", Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy's around to keep her control over her older brother. Otherwise, she's "off the clock". As Candace presumably marries Jeremy in the future it is possible that Suzy comes round to having Candace and Jeremy together. Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers and taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed a potentially dangerous ability of his, leading to Candace being kicked out of the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions. Shortly thereafter, when Candace and Meap witnessed the capture of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella by Mitch, they work together to reach Mitch's spaceship and rescue them. At some point when she, her brothers, and Isabella are cornered and she feels she'd never make it out, she manages to free Meap from his trap, telling him to run and hide, but he instead attacks and subdues Mitch, taking him into custody and saving her and the rest of the group from a life of imprisonment on his ship. When he is given the chance to explain that he is an intergalactic security agent tasked with 'busting' people for things they aren't supposed to do, Candace appears to be pleased with the existence of someone sharing her occupation. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Candace has been known to utter "Meap" whenever she gets scared or surprised. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium", "Candace Disconnected") Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus ("Jerk De Soleil"). Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners ("Hail Doofania!"). Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Although, it could have been another Wendy. Albert When they meet, Albert immediately displays love interest her and decides to help her with busting Phineas and Ferb, assuring it by giving her his "Nerd Word". Later, when he demonstrates his proficiency with technology and mathematics, utilizing both to devise a tactic to get her brothers busted, she appears to be impressed by him. Later, however, their attempts fail. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Talking Zebra The talking Zebra is one of the creatures in Candace's imagination. Zebra knows about thoughts of Candace and she often interacts with him. Zebra always calls her '''Kevin'. Considering that Candace's surname is Flynn this makes her "Kevin Flynn" (one of the main characters of the Tron franchise). Reception Common Sense Media rated Candace as the 10th worst TV role model, claiming that "her primary motivations are pleasing her boyfriend and getting her brothers in trouble" and she was "a screechy, whiny stereotype of a girl", which could reinforce gender stereotypes.http://www.commonsensemedia.org/new/10-worst-tv-role-models-part-2 Songs Candace has sung .]] *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (with Phineas and the Ferbtones) *"E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S" *"I Love You Mom" (With Phineas, Ferb,Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) *"Busted" (with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *"The Ballad of Badbeard (with Phineas, Ferb, ,Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls) *"Ready For the Bettys" (with the Bettys and Stacy) *"Do Nothing Day" (with Jeremy) *"Busted, Busted, Busted" *"Queen of Mars" *"A-G-L-E-T" (With Phineas) *"Come Home Perry" (with the rest of Danville) *"There Is No Candy In Me" (with Baljeet, Perry, Ferb, and Phineas) *"Busting Feeding Frenzy" *"Bubble Gum *"Wedding Adventure" (with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) *"So Busted *"Busted, Busted" *"Rusted" *"Summer Belongs To You!" (with Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls and Isabella) *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" (On the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) *"Me, Myself, and I" *"What Does He Want?" (With Stacy and Jenny) *"You're Going Down" (With Stacy and Jenny) *"Mom Look" (with the singers from Impress My Professor) *"Candace Party" (with other people, including Stacy Hirano and Jenny) *"Give Up" (with the painter from "City of Love" and other background characters) *"With These Blueprints" (With Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *"Mysterious Force" (deleted song, would had been sung by her and Stacy) *"Bust is in the Bag" *"Living with Monkeys" (With Laura Dickerson) *"Extra-Ordinary" Other Appearences Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Candace is a recurring character in the talk show series and has been seen twice: She was first seen being shocked by seeing Taylor Swift and took photos with her at the end of an episode. In another episode with Randy Jackson, she comes by and attempts to sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo, but does it badly. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Candace has a major part of the movie and is seen with her 2nd Dimsesion self. Candace would have sung Mysterious Force in the movie, but it was deleted. She also helps out in destroying the Norm Bots with the tree-house robots from Tree to Get Ready. She is last seen getting her memory wiped out from the Anmesia-Inator Carl Karl had fired so she wouldn't know of Perry the Platypus's secret agent life. Skills and Abilities Candace has shown a vast ability in singing and playing instruments. She can play the guitar and every musical instrument starting with the letter "B", including the banjo, the bass guitar, bagpipe and balalaika ("Mom's Birthday"). Along with that, she has a very good singing voice. ("Flop Starz") She won an annual essay contest for the exclusive Mayor for a Day position. This may imply that she is a talented writer. ("She's the Mayor") She is very durable, having shown to remain uninjured after suffering a perilous fall. Furthermore, she can run at and maintain high speeds. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Split Personality", "Lotsa Latkes") Furthermore, she has been able to carry her mom, who weighs about the same as her, on a bicycle for prolonged periods of time and maintain a high speed while doing it. ("Tour de Ferb", "Lotsa Latkes") Candace's strength has been demonstrated on few occasions. She was able to cripple an alligator with her bare hands with no injuries upon herself ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") and subdued a giant Buford (a video game boss) by smacking him across the face with her in-game life bar. ("Gaming the System") Candace is very strong, as she has been able to wrestle with and subdue an alligator in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". It is also implied she would have great fighting skills (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) if she would develop them, as Phineas asked her if she could do moves like Candace-2, to which she replies apparently she is capable of doing them. She can do the splits and also seems to be more flexible than normal people.("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") and is apparently very good at balloon twisting. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (DS game)") She is also apparently a very fast runner, as she kept up with her mother's car by sprinting in "Split Personality", got from her house to Jeremy's in a matter seconds in "Interview With a Platypus", and outran marathoners in "The Curse of Candace", and chinchillas in "Der Kinderlumper". Contrary to her brother's prowess with building and constructing things, Candace has shown that she has the ability to disassemble things in a very short time frame, seeing that she single-handedly took a train apart to keep the locomotive running ("Last Train to Bustville") and though against her will, undid the modifications Phineas and Ferb made to the house within less than a minute. ("Misperceived Monotreme") However, she has also been shown to possess some construction ability like her brothers, though to a lesser extent. She has been able to use this skill when given enough motivation ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ask a Foolish Question "). She appears to be particularly inclined towards building/carving sculptures. ("Atlantis", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") Candace's driver's license status is unclear as she has a learner's permit ("Out to Launch") and is excellent at parallel parking, but is currently unknown how well she can drive, however, in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", the song states that "little redhead gonna be a star with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", . It has though been shown that her obsession with busting her brothers has a massive effect on her driving performance. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Bubble Boys") Background Information *Candace is created and designed by Dan Povenmire.http://www.awn.com/articles/production/swampy-dan-emerges-iphineas-and-ferbi/page/3 *Candace is a main character and also the main female protagonist of the show.http://www.awn.com/articles/production/swampy-dan-emerges-iphineas-and-ferbi/page/1 *Candace comes from a reconstituted family because they considered it underused in children's programming and along with that Swampy Marsh comes from one one. *Candace, unlike the other Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. Her grandmother, Betty Jo from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", and her great aunt, Lorraine also from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", both have similar shades of hair. *Candace is 14 at the beginning of summer in "Rollercoaster" until her 15th birthday in "Candace Loses Her Head", in July. Ferb implies that Candace would be 88-1/2 when Kermillian's Comet returns and it returns every 73-1/2 years, putting her age at 15 at the time of "Comet Kermillian". *Candace has her own theme music that often plays when she appears, to the melody of Ring Around The Rosie. *She is Ashley Tisdale's first voice-over. *In the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", Candace's voice actress, Ashley Tisdale, appears in her place after Ferb edited one of Candace's scenes in the movie. *Candace is allergic to dairy products as revealed in "Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz, "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Wizard of Odd". However, she can eat a grilled cheese sandwich and cereal in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "Oh, There You Are, Perry", yet they are either consumed in quantities beneath the threshold of her allergy, or are non-dairy. Dan Povenmire revealed in an a Times Talks interview that he and the staff never thought of the error until the interview. *Candace is also severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and her voice to change to a deep baritone as shown in "Jerk De Soleil". Her 2nd dimension counterpart is also revealed to have this in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *Candace can play the bass as shown in "Mom's Birthday". *Candace has acrophobia in "S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", and "The Doof Side of the Moon". She may have developed this fear because she falls out of any tree that she climbs. *Candace is very strong, as she has been able to wrestle with and subdue an alligator in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". Also she knocked out a gigantic version of Buford by hitting him with her life bar. ("Gaming the System") Furthermore, she has been able to carry her mom on a bicycle for prolonged periods of time and maintain a high speed while doing it. ("Tour de Ferb", "Lotsa Latkes") **Added to this, it was made known that she can potentially develop a degree of proficiency in martial arts as demonstrated by Candace-2. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Candace is apparently a very fast runner, as she kept up with her mother's car by sprinting in "Split Personality", got from her house to Jeremy's in a matter seconds in "Interview With a Platypus", and outran marathoners in "The Curse of Candace". *Her statement in "Flop Starz" reveals that she likes to sing. *She has a panic room in "I, Brobot" and "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins". *In the episodes "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas" and "Spa Day", Candace reveals that she intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda. **It has been shown in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" that she does indeed give two of her kids those names in the future, and also has a third child named Fred. *She and Stacy have read the entire Sherlock Holmes collection in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", and within a very short time frame. *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" reveals that Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm). *An infrequent running gag is whenever Candace is ever caught on media (like cameras and such), the final product would always result in Candace looking ugly such as in "The Fast and the Phineas", "Lights, Candace, Action!","Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz", "The Bully Code", and "Split Personality". **However, there have been instances when she, when alone in the photograph, would appear favorably cute such as in "Split Personality". Also, when she was being thrown around by the contraption Phineas and Ferb constructed in "The Bully Code", she accidentally shot a good photograph of herself with Jeremy's cell phone, and he comments so, saying that she looked like she was having fun. A similar instance also occurred in "Got Game?". *Candace's middle name is Gertrude as revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". **Candace might dislike her middle name as she hesitates to reply to Phineas after he mentions it in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". *Candace's driver's license status is unclear. In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", Truck Drivin' Girl states that "that little redhead gonna be a star, with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", but in "Bubble Boys" Linda says that Candace is trying to earn her permit. It is more likely that the statement from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is correct, as Phineas mentions that she has her learner's permit in "Out to Launch". *Candace is one of the few main characters drawn with eyebrows. *She becomes Mayor of Danville for a day in "She's the Mayor". *Candace is the first person on the show to be seen sick. The others were Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, and Carl. *Vanessa once asked Candace Ferb's full name in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Candace replied that she didn't know and was slightly shocked that she didn't know Ferb's full name. *She's a dedicated fan of Ducky Momo as shown in "Nerds of a Feather". She also has other merchandise ("Tour de Ferb", "Norm Unleashed", "Let's Bounce") *Phineas stated in "Cheer Up Candace" that Candace once had her face stuck in the sink. *On a few occasions, menacing creatures in the vicinity seem to sneak up on Candace behind her back while she is yelling at her brothers. She'd perceive its presence and pause. This happens with Bigfoot in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", T-Rex in "It's About Time!" and Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster". This also happened to her ancestor, Constance with the Giant Platypus Monster in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" with Constance pausing and saying, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" *She's very good on building sand sculptures, though this may not (any longer) include castles as shown in "Atlantis" and "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *In Spain she is named "Candance" in three occasions ("Candace Gets Busted", even in the tittle when it appears written, "Rollercoaster" and a trailer of the movie). *Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm) ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). *From the dialogue of "Tip of the Day", Candace may be on a track team but this is not known for sure. *She is playable in the Cowabunga Candace online game. *As shown in "Tree to Get Ready" and "Interview With a Platypus", Candace likes video games but she is bad playing them. *Before she had a crush on Jeremy, she liked a boy named Billy Clark in third grade, for the attention of whom she competed with Stacy. ("Spa Day") *The only two episodes she doesn't appear in person are in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" and in Season 3, "Bully Bromance Break Up". She also only had less than a minute on screen in "Brain Drain". *"Put That Putter Away" shows that Candace seems to have bad Handwriting, although she was ill and rushed her message to Stacy, it was also mentioned by Phineas so maybe it's always like that. *In Spain she is named "Candance" in three occasions ("Candace Gets Busted", even in the title when it appears written, "Rollercoaster" and a trailer of the movie) *Despite Candace's fear of number 7 (Deep Into Your Mind), the total of the letters in her name (C.A.N.D.A.C.E) is 7. *When Swampy was asked if Candace had ADHD he answered that she was just "an excited teenager that wants it all"; implying that she has a bit of ADHD (possibly type 2, in fact that Swampy mentioned the "excited teenager") *On a few occasions, it has been vaguely hinted that the Big Idea that Candace has been most annoyed with is when they built the submarine that went inside her in "Journey to the Center of Candace". ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!, A Real Boy") *She has a teddybear named "Mr. Miggins". *According to a Video interview with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Vincent Martella, Candace is a comic book fan and writes Thor fan fictions. *Website Information: **''Candace thinks it's her job to bust her brother by telling her mom everything her brothers are up to. But every time she gets close to busting them, something mysterious happens to her brothers crazy inventions and they dissappear before their mom shows up.'' Background Information as an adult *She is similar to present Candace in appearance but has a different face. She also wears pants instead of a skirt. *It is not known if she married before or after having the kids, or if she married at all. As a teenager, she stated on several occasions that one of her goals was to marry and have children. Given this, the children's physical appearance and her romantic interest in Jeremy Johnson, there is a strong likelihood that he is both the father and her husband. *Candace's personality is based in Jennifer Grey's character on "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". (Dan Povenmire's twitter) *She seems more calm than present Candace, and doesn't obsess over busting Phineas and Ferb. *Her last name has not been stated. While it is tradition in many cultures that a woman take her husband's last name at time of marriage, there is precedent in her own family for retaining her maiden name. Her mother, Linda, chose Flynn-Fletcher and has been called both "Mrs. Flynn" and "Mrs. Fletcher". *In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", both Candaces can be seen behind a car in the parking lot. This is impossible since Isabella gave Phineas and Ferb the wood-and-steel fusing tool, thus eliminating all of that day's events. *Swampy has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. *Sometimes in the series, she's not a music lover. ("Wizard of Odd". "Bully Bust". "Der Kinderlumper") Gallery References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Candace Flynn Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scouts Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Clowns Category:Detectives Category:Giants Category:Musicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Iconic characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Antagonists Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Grumpy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism Category:Melted Characters Category:Royalty Category:Insects Category:Crocodiles Category:Squirrels